championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Elayne Meros
Elayne Meros' Backstory "War is nothing personal, just business" - The Meros unofficial family motto. Elayne Meros Age: 25 Weight: 130lbs Height: 68" Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Blue Weapons Skills Benefits and Abilities Elayne was the youngest child and the only girl born to a renown family of mercenaries. Growing up was not easy since Elayne was too small to beat her brothers in their sparring sessions and thus was on the receiving end of a lot of beatings. As she grew she found that the easiest way to win the fights between siblings was by effective hit and run tactics from long range. This sparked her love of firearms, she loved the view through her scope and the feeling of power it gave to strike down the enemy with no chance of counterattack. As soon as she was old enough she began joining mercenary expeditions with her older brothers, she and her siblings fought for whoever paid the most, running raiding strikes against convoys, assassinations, and of course battles. When Khador invaded Llael, Elayne and her brothers were in the first group of mercs over there and they quickly snapped up a well paying contract to eliminate a Llaelese noble as they escaped from Merywyn. The hit went off perfectly and with no losses they returned with the head of the noble to pick up their pay. What greeted them was not gold or jewels, but instead a Khadoran ambush. The majority of their company was cut down in the first salvo of fire, and the rest made a break for the woods. Elayne was one of the first into the trees and was quickly sprinting deep into the woods before she noticed the fire. It was a simple and effective plan, lure your enemy into the kill area then cut off their retreat by burning the forest, and it had worked. The fire was too big to run through not without serious injuries, but behind her lay only death so she ran through the fire. The ambush left its mark on both her body and mind, extensive burn scars cover her body and even though she had been taught to not hold grudges during war she swore to never work for those who had killed her family and took some of the cheapest and most dangerous jobs she could find all against Khador. Many years later the fire of hatred stills burns, not as strong as it once did, and she finds fulfillment in working for the Llaelese resistance. Siege of Merywyn Merywyn the once beautiful capital of Llael, even amongst the battle scarred rubble Elayne understood how culturally important this place was. But that was before the siege, before Khador had laid waste to much in their brutal attacks. A body of a mother and child lay dead and desecrated in a gutter another reason Elayne was beginning to tire of this war. Bounty hunting had far less casualties, but this was where the big money was at the moment so this is where Elayne and her elder brothers had ended up. The job this time was a broad one, search out pockets of resistance and annihilate them, their Khadoran employers were big fans of annihilation Elayne had decided, they had found a couple of groups but complete annihilation was hard when your opponents had home field advantage. Elayne was all of a sudden overcome by a sickening feeling like something beyond the next corner was unnatural, something beyond this world. Quickly Elayne glanced around, it seemed she wasn't the only one overcome by this feeling, the silent order to hide was given by Elayne's oldest brother, Rhupert, a little bit of healthy paranoia was always beneficial. Hiding was something of a strong suit for their little band of mercenaries, and quickly after the order was given everyone was gone. Elayne was headed to higher ground, better vantage point if whatever was around the corner was as hostile as its aura suggested. From the second floor she could see the source of this unnatural feeling, a group of scantily clad men carrying swords half their size and punctuated by an aura of madness, Doom Reavers. Elayne had heard tales of these monstrous killing machines, ex-criminals taken given a choice of sure death or a final chance to slaughter. Armed with cursed weaponry they killed all they saw including occasionally each other. Khador clearly wanted to break what little resistance was left with the Doom Reavers wild and brutal methods. Elayne was overcome by a morbid curiosity, what would these supposed monsters be capable of in a fight, giving a signal back down to Rhupert on the street she set off to follow the Doom Reavers. The rain was soaking through Elayne's leather and making the her silent trek along the rooftops all that much harder, but this morbid fascination drove her forward. It wasn't long before she had her questions answered as the Reavers spotted a group of civilians running across an alley and into a building on one side of the square. The Reavers were instantly on the stragglers, the young the sick and the old, and they tore through them each swing cleaving through their target without thought to age or sex. Elayne couldn't watch the slaughter, it was something she had seen, and participated in, before but the sheer joy and elation that the reavers seemed to have in slaughtering innocents was something she had never witnessed before. It was at this moment that a welcome distraction caught her eye, there were two people clad in light armours and with basic binoculars in a window of the building at the east entrance to the square. They were probably members of a resistance pocket still lurking around the city, but that mattered less than the fact that their presence gave her something else to focus on. She drew her rifle and flipped out the bi-pod, with all the cover that was around she had to make her first shot count. Looking through the scope she shallowed her breathing and ignored the rain pounding down through the broken roof, the screams of the civilians and the cold seeping through her bones, one target left in the window she brought the sights to bear and pulled the trigger. The shot rung out through the square but was quickly swallowed by the sounds of the doom reavers in the alleys below. A shape moving through the alleys caught her eye, the second one was on the run, but he was too far gone to get a decent shot off. Elayne though was wary, it was likely he had gone to get reinforcements. Shifting her setup slightly Elayne positioned for a better shot down the alleyway, it was a sixth sense that told her that people were about to round the corner so she shallowed out her breathing and brought her eye to the scope. She counted one person past the corner then a second, she was waiting for a commander, when a man in nobles clothing entered her vision smiling to herself she pulled the trigger. As his head exploded she realised her error, an emposing man in mechanical armour rounded the corner flanked by trolls, she had revealed her location too early. She knew the rain will have hidden her exact position but they would know which building she was in, and they looked like the type who would close the distance, and she didn't feel like fighting a troll hand to hand. Panic set in and she reloaded and fired neglecting to take proper aim the shot guided more by muscles memory than actual thought struck some sort of forcefield and bounced off, “a fucking warcaster, just my luck.” Hurrying she folded up her bipod and packed up her rifle, not bothering to reload. She was thankful for the Doom Reavers, they were keeping the attention of the arriving forces so that the commander did not want to commit forces to chasing the sniper. As she hauled herself up onto the roof through one of the back windows she saw a small apple shaped object enter through the hole in the front, a grenade. Adrenaline started coursing through her body and muscles screamed in agony she pulled herself up negating footholds. The explosions ripped through the gutted out building sending shrapnel flying out the windows, if she had still been in there she would have died. She thought about running, but the head of a warcaster, that was sure to get her a nice bonus from the Khadorans. Carefully working her way up over the slick wet tiles, Elayne made it to a flat part at the top of the roof, quickly setting up again she surveyed the battlefield scanning for her bonus and her bragging rights, the doom reavers were split between engaging this new enemy and finishing off the civilians and although they were putting up a good fight, their split focus allowed the resistance to pick them off and start to clean up the fight. The reavers despite losing numbers were still taking vast numbers with the. The only ones capable of holding their ground against these monsters that Elayne could see were a particularly loud troll, and one girl a bit younger than Elayne, the warcaster lost in the throngs of combat. She frantically scanned back and forth hoping to see those smoke stacks that signified mechanical armour, and her bonus. It was only as the last of the reavers began to fall that she caught sight of him again, charging forward towards the group of survivors cutting down the reavers that stood in the way. As Elayne prepped to take the shot movement on the right side of the scope caught her attention, the girl was moving. It was enough to cause Elayne to hesitate, She had witnessed many peoples ends through this scope, the heroic, the depressing, and the pitiful, but as she watched this joyous meeting between a man and a woman, she was filled with emotion. There was no rationalization that could make her pull the trigger, she thought of home and of her brothers elsewhere on this battlefield and lowered the rifle. Pulling back the pin to eject the cartridge Elayne was shocked, it seemed as though the fates themselves didn't want Elayne to shoot. As the empty cartridge rolled down the tiles and clattered to the streets below, Elayne smiled to herself and set off to rejoin her family. Category:IKRPG Category:Female Category:PC